Meu Querido Pânico
by Mili Black
Summary: Um fruto que originou-se na suavidade e na violência. Um destino pior que a morte esperava aquela criança. Uma Deusa que foi submetida a mortalidade graças a sua impureza. Um preço alto pagou, e agora virou um híbrido. /COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Meu Querido Pânico**

_Por Mili Black_

Um fruto que originou-se na suavidade e na violência. Mas, Hefesto não iria deixar barato. Um destino pior que a morte esperava aquela criança. Essa criança sobreviveu e, agora, quer sentir o medo nas pessoas. Uma Deusa que foi submetida a mortalidade graças ao seu ódio, graças a sua impureza, logo aquela que deveria representar a castidade. Um preço alto pagou, e agora virou um híbrido. O único híbrido que viu o limpo, a terra e o inferno.

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

Mexeu-se lentamente, sentindo a brisa fria lhe esfriar o corpo.

Abriu seus orbes castanhos lentamente. E a primeira coisa que viu, depois de horas inconsciente, foi o mar. O mar cristalino, que transparecia tanta suavidade. Automaticamente, sentiu o cheiro salgado e cortante do sal misturar-se ao vento, se deliciando com a sensação.

Sentou-se na areia, ainda hipnotizada pela imagem. Seus cabelos castanhos esvoaçavam de acordo com o vento, sua expressão estava calma.

Liberdade.

Fazia tempo que a desejava.

E fez de tudo que lhe fosse possível para tomá-la nos braços e a segurar com todas as suas forças. Para sua liberdade, qualquer coisa valeria à pena.

_Qualquer coisa._

Sentiu uma ardência em sua perna, que graças ao ferimento misturado a areia, apenas o piorou. Levou a sua mão automaticamente para lá, e tentou limpar a areia de seu ferimento.

Para falar a verdade, aquilo era uma marca, nada mais.

Uma marca de sua imperfeição no momento que tinha como dever ser perfeita.

Se levantou, com uma certa dificuldade, e olhou para o horizonte.

Nunca gostara tanto de admirar a paisagem natural. E agora, havia um motivo a mais para isso. Um motivo a comemorar com paixão e alegria.

_Três invernos._

Três invernos rigorosos, em que ficara presa no frio de seu interior, em sua dor. Três invernos tivera que passar, mesmo com um gelo em si, sem apreciar a chuva. A chuva do outono, a chuva do verão.

Assassina do seu amor. Vingadora a ponto de querer morte a seu irmão. Tomada pela fúria que descera até o inferno.

Mas agora, incrivelmente, isso não parecia pesar.

Agora, que estava assim, apesar das roupas surradas, de sua pele manchada, nunca se sentiu tão divina.

A divindade de ser uma dos que escolher, não uma dos que comandam, nem muito menos dos que obedecem.

Levantou-se, aliviada.

No fundo de seu interior, um pouco de culpa a atormentava. Culpa por ser tão tola.

Mas tinha seu bem precioso, que era o seu querer.

Sabia que não era necessário atender os desejos dos deuses, como também não se cabia nos mortais.

Não estava orgulhosa, longe disso.

Mas fez o que qualquer um faria.

Se rastejara, matara, enganara, aproveitara...

Para sua liberdade.

Começou a caminhar, com seus pés sujos pelo pecado, entre as águas que invadiam a areia.

As águas pareciam estar ao seu favor. Tentavam limpá-la de sua culpa.

Para onde iria?

Ela não sabia.

Sabia apenas que queria experimentar essa coisa nova.

Ninguém poderia pegá-la ali.

E assim, Ártemis caminhou para o nada.

* * *

N/A: Uma fic nova para vocês. Me deu a idéia dessa estória quando eu estava lendo sobre a grécia e tal... Ai, pimba! Vou escrever uma fic disso! E acabou indo. Pesquisei bastante sobre tudo, mas, se houver alguma falha, me perdoem. okay?? Vamos ver quantos comentários essa fic vai dar! Espero que apreciem os deuses gregos... (Sem ambiguidade, por favor ¬¬). Muita coisa vai rolar ainda... Mas e aí, o prólogo deixou gostinho de quero mais?! Espero que sim!

**_Mili Black_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meu Querido Pânico**

_Por Mili Black_

Um fruto que originou-se na suavidade e na violência. Mas, claro, Hefesto não iria deixar barato. Um destino pior que a morte esperava aquela criança. Essa criança sobreviveu e, agora, quer sentir o medo nas pessoas. Uma Deusa que foi submetida a mortalidade graças ao seu ódio, graças a sua impureza, logo aquela que deveria representar a castidade. Um preço alto pagou, e agora virou um híbrido.O único híbrido que caminhou no limbo, terra e inferno.

* * *

**#1** – Um Alto Preço

* * *

Não sabia o que queria.

Não sabia o que estava fazendo ali.

Olhava para o nada. O nada sempre lhe foi mais aconchegante.

Algo lhe chamara ali; Alguma coisa gritante, algo estranho ou quem sabe alguém angustiado. O engraçado, é que quando chegara lá, não havia nenhum sinal de que alguma coisa esteve ali.

Apenas o nada.

Será que o nada lhe chamara?

Andando calmamente pela areia da praia, deixando suas pegadas por onde passava, observava o mar. Havia algo que o cativava naquele mar azulado. Não necessariamente as águas, pois elas nunca lhe foram bonitas. Ele não sabe ao certo o quê... Mas seu instinto lhe dizia que era importante, inigualável. E seu instinto nunca esteve errado.

Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para a areia que pisava em cima. A brisa fez balançar melancolicamente seus cabelos negros, escondendo seus orbes verdes. Franziu as sobrancelhas levemente, quando viu na areia uma mancha de um líquido vermelho, mas não um vermelho vivo, um vermelho escuro... Rubro.

Ele se inclinou para o chão e passou o dedo anelar mais o dedo do meio por cima da mancha, fazendo um pouco de areia colar em seus dedos. O moreno levou os dedos melados até o nariz e inalou, procurando o cheiro que possa denunciar o que aquilo era.

Um brilho de satisfação dançou nos olhos verdes daquele homem.

Sangue.

Sangue recente, na verdade.

O homem sorriu friamente. Esse sangue tinha, além do _cheiro_ metálico tradicional, cheiro de culpa. Tinha _cheiro_ de alguém que fez coisas inimagináveis. E imediatamente adorou esse odor. O cheiro do desespero, o cheiro do pânico. Mas esse sangue também tinha cheirava a... Alívio.

Deimos franziu a sobrancelha novamente. Um cheiro interessante, por assim dizer.

Ele limpou o sangue em sua roupa e olhou para frente. Havia pegadas ali, mas ele percebeu que elas desapareciam com o passar dos passos. Então, segui-las não era algo muito inteligente a se fazer.

O moreno, com seu porte forte, virou-se para o outro lado e caminhou. Caminhou para de volta à companhia de seu pai.

* * *

Hades estava em pé, na margem de seu rio de larva, com suas habituais vestes negras. Sua pele parecia ser arroxeada de tão pálida que era. Seus olhos eram de um âmbar profundo, com alguns riscos avermelhados. O cabelo em seu crânio era tão vermelho quanto seu próprio rio de larva. Suas unhas eram afiadas e grandes, pintadas num preto. Se encontrava com seu cajado em sua mão direita, e no mesmo, havia um pentagrama invertido, onde pequenas chamas vermelhas brilhavam em cada ponta.¹

Ele não olhava exatamente para a larva de seu rio, e sim, para as imagens que estavam se passando numa parte da mesma. Seu olhar beirava a fúria, mas mesmo assim, continha certa satisfação.

Ele sabia que ela tinha fugido, e deixou, simplesmente por achar divertido ver a angustia naquela mulher. Antes ela era uma Deusa poderosíssima, filha do Deus dos Deuses. Filha de Zeus, e uma de suas companheiras, Leto.

A Deusa da Lua. A Deusa da Caça. A Deusa da... _Castidade._

Nunca se divertira tanto com uma situação dessas.

Seus lábios ressecados se manobraram num sorriso de puro sadismo. Ela estava sofrendo, estava mancando. Sua marca ainda estava naquela mulher. E ela sangrava, e na certeza, doía. Sua maldição estava lançada, agora, naquela reles mortal.

A cada alegria, o corte queimaria.

E a cada dor, o corte sangraria. E doeria.

Apenas para saborear o terror nos olhos de Ártemis.

Com seu cajado, ele colocou sua parte inferior dentro da larva onde estava se passando a cena de Ártemis. Ele girou-o lentamente, fazendo as imagens serem consumidas pela larva.

- Acontecerá a mesma coisa com você, Ártemis. As chamas do submundo te consumirão. E eu irei sorrir por ver a sua dor.

* * *

Havia dois anos em que tudo havia ocorrido. As marcas das dores que sofrera ainda estavam naquela ex-deusa. Com sua roupa velha feita de pedaços de pano, ela caminhava seriamente entre os trácios. Todos comentavam sobre muita coisa. Entre elas, uma luta de gladiadores que haveria não muito longe dali; Como iria ser o casamento de sua filha, ou qual foi a fartura do mês.

A moça tinha se autodenominado Hermione. Afinal, qualquer pessoa precisava de um nome. E agora, ela era qualquer pessoa. Uma pessoa chamada Hermione. Considerava-se uma mulher de vinte e dois anos, pelos parâmetros do povo em que vivia.

Vivia em uma tribo da Trácia, chamada Apuli². Perguntara sobre esse povo, e descobriu que os nobres da Trácia exerciam bastante poder pelo resto do mundo. Um lugar um tanto correto para ser morar, certo?

Errado.

Estava há dois anos ali, mas não sabia que os mortais poderiam ser tão podres. Fome, miséria, dor. As crianças escravas eram açoitadas todos os dias, e todos os dias morriam dezenas de pessoas.

Não havia como tirar seu sustendo da natureza, como pensava que os humanos faziam. Na verdade, ela tinha que trabalhar. Não com escrava, ou como artesã ou quem sabe até, costureira. Como ainda era nova ali, precisava ganhar a confiança das pessoas, mas não havia como. Simplesmente, a recusavam. Nem tinha o direito de falar com o imperador da tribo em que vivia.

Ela conseguia se comunicar sim, entedia diversos dialetos. Teve que aprender como era uma Deusa, e estava agradecida por seu conhecimento não ter ido embora junto com sua imortalidade.

Mas, acima de tudo, ela não poderia viver de favores. Não havia favores naquele local, não havia amizades, como no limbo. Ela trabalhava.

Primeiramente, seu conhecimento pelo trabalho humano nada mais era artesanato, música, costuras. Mas também havia outro tipo de trabalho que ela fora obrigada a fazer, só por entrar nos parâmetros que esse povo chama de 'Bela'.

Prostituta era o nome.

Morava numa casa da vida.

E tinha como dever atender todos os caprichos de qualquer homem.

Seja ele um velho, um garoto entrando em puberdade, qualquer um.

E infeliz, levava sua vida.

Sua liberdade tivera um preço mais caro do que podia imaginar. E, por ela, pensando melhor, ela não era divina por ser uma mortal.

Ela entendeu que, na verdade, a divindade não existe, É tudo uma questão de facilidade que algumas pessoas possuíam.

E isso doía.

E cada vez que doía, aquela eterna cicatriz em forma de estrela de ponta cabeça, abria.

E ela todo dia sangrava... Seja no seu interior, ou exterior.

Sorriu amarguradamente.

As lágrimas não iriam sair mais.

E quando se sentia aliviada por isso, ardia feito uma brasa.

De qualquer forma, agora não adianta mais.

Depois de andar alguns minutos, encontrou o campo. E não muito longe de onde estava, localizou uma casa, simples até.

Suspirou pesadamente. Era lá.

Lá onde encontraria seu segundo cliente em uma manhã.

E caminho um desiludida, para a casa. Para ganhar seu dinheiro. Para ganhar seu alimento.

* * *

_¹. – Hades não possuía um cajado assim. Eu tive que o fazer assim, para combinar com a cicatriz da perna de Hermione. O pentagrama de ponta invertida, dizem ser o símbolo satânico. Então eu associei as coisas. Hades é o Deus do submundo, e o 'Diabo' é o Deus do inferno. Se hoje em dia, **alguns** comparam o submundo com o inferno, e a estrela invertida, os da religião satânica consideram o símbolo correspondente ao satanismo, então eu os fundi. _

_². – Apuli realmente existiu. Era uma tribo da Trácia, que, se eu não me engano, ficava onde é localizada a Transilvânia._

N/A – Obrigada pelos comentários pessoal. Foram duas reviews, mas mesmo assim foram de extrema importância. Espero que esse capítulo tenha atendido as expectativas. Foi pequeno, e realmente, a fic terá capítulos pequenos, já que ela vai ter no máximo quinze capítulos.

N/A2 - Hades, na mitologia, pelo que eu saiba, não era necessariamente mau. Ele apenas cuidava das almas dos mortos. Na verdade, o submundo não era nem o céu nem o inferno. Mas, nessa estória, eu decidi caracterizar ele, o submundo, como é populamente chamando, 'Inferno'. Eu acho que se encaixou melhor.

**Resposta aos Reviews:**

Iodes Malfoy: Nossa, você gostou da combinação?? Sério?? Que ótimo! - Eu pensava que ninguém iria gostar, porque, assim, vamos dizer que Grécia Mitológica mais Harry Potter pode não atrair muitas pessoas. Espero ter atendido suas expectativas. Até o próximo capítulo.

Lílian Granger Potter: Você por aqui, moça? Que bom que gostou do prólogo. Era a intenção fazer dele bem misterioso, e acho que consegui. Também admiro muito a Grécia Mitológica/Antiga. Se vou fazer outros casais, se a Hermione se junta a Hades (Sim, é Hades, não Voldemort), ou se eles vão ficar **realmente juntos** é uma coisa que eu não posso dizer. Ta, tudo bem, posso dizer que não haverá outro casal, porque, como disse, a fic é pequena. Até a próxima.

_**Mili Black**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Meu Querido Pânico**

_Por Mili Black_

Um fruto que originou-se na suavidade e na violência. Mas, claro, Hefesto não iria deixar barato. Um destino pior que a morte esperava aquela criança. Essa criança sobreviveu e, agora, quer sentir o medo nas pessoas. Uma Deusa que foi submetida a mortalidade graças ao seu ódio, graças a sua impureza, logo aquela que deveria representar a castidade. Um preço alto pagou, e agora virou um híbrido. O único híbrido que caminhou no limbo, terra e inferno.

* * *

**#2 – **Pânico

* * *

Bateu na porta da casa do campo decididamente. Mecanicamente, suas expressões duras se suavizaram, um sorriso sem emoção ficou em seus lábios. Chegou a hora de fazer seu trabalho.

- Entre.

Ártemis, agora Hermione, escutou a voz grossa de um homem ecoar. Abriu cuidadosamente a porta de madeira e entrou. Não direcionou o olhar para dentro da casa imediatamente. Fechou a porta delicadamente e, ainda de costas para a casa, respirou fundo.

A morena se virou e fixou seus olhos castanhos nos olhos verdes do homem a sua frente e se pôs a o avaliar discretamente. Ombros largos e fortes, alto e viril, cabelos negros e lisos com os olhos verdes-esmeralda, que brilhavam de tal forma que poderia dar medo em qualquer um. Aprovou, mas isso não iria importar. No final, todos eram iguais.

O viu sorrir sarcasticamente.

E não pôde deixar de se sentir intimidada por ele.

O moreno, por sua vez, percebeu que estava sendo avaliado, e se pôs a avaliá-la também. Pedira para lhe levar uma das mais belas da casa. E se impressionou com a beleza da jovem, mas não foi apenas com isso que ficou impressionado. Apesar dela estar sorrindo, o olhar dela não transmitia nenhum sentimento. Era _o nada._

E imediatamente se sentiu atraído por ela.

Mas essa segurança da parte da morena não durou muito. Logo, apesar do olhar determinado, ela emanava certa hesitação. Alargou seu sorriso frio.

- Entre.

Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga, após escutar a voz ameaçadora, entretanto, mesmo assim, charmosamente adentrou na casa, ficando de frente ao homem que estava sentado numa cadeira de madeira. Ele a olhava fixamente. E isso a incomodou.

Deimos procurou avaliar melhor a mulher a sua frente. Traços finos e delicados faziam o contorno de seu rosto. Olhos avelãs sem brilho o olhavam beirando a timidez. O cabelo castanho claro levemente cacheado batia nas costas, lhe dando um ar de menina. Um belo corpo se escondia por trás daqueles panos, ele deduziu, pelos contornos que a roupa fazia.

O de olhos verdes se levantou e cruzou os braços, e ergueu uma sobrancelha quando viu a mulher à sua frente recuar fracamente.

- Aproxime-se.

A morena respirou profundamente, fazendo um volume em seu peito. Andou calmamente até ficar quatro pés de distância do rapaz, numa distância não muito longa.

O moreno sorriu em zombação. Era sempre engraçado ter uma mulher temerosa a sua frente, pronta para poder fazer o que você desejar.

Hermione, não agüentando mais olhar naqueles olhos verdes tão penetrantes desviou o olhar para baixo. Se sentia nua quando olhava dentro deles, e não queria ter essa sensação enquanto não precisasse.

O rapaz piscou duas vezes diante do ato da moça e sorriu divertido. Decidira que iria brincar um pouco com ela.

- Então, você é a mais bela da zona?

A de olhos avelãs respirou fundo antes de responder, passando rapidamente a língua pelos lábios ressecados.

- Não sei se eu posso me considerar a mais bela. Mas, o que você acha? Eu sou a mais bela? – Hermione ergue a cabeça, com um sorriso sensual dançando em seus lábios. Puramente ensaiado.

Deimos torceu o nariz.

- A mais bela eu não sei, porém, a mais peculiar, creio que sim.

Alguns segundos de silêncio acontecem. Deimos, olhando fixamente para Hermione enquanto a mesma, apenas procurava o olhar quando realmente necessário.

- Vamos, pegue uma taça de vinho para mim. – O homem apontou para um canto na casa, onde havia um barril aberto, deixando a amostra um líquido roxo e, ao lado, numa pequena prancha, alguns copos e algumas taças.

Hermione olhou para o local indicado e logo depois olhou para Deimos, fazendo um gesto positivo. Ela andou normalmente até o local indicado e pegou uma taça para logo depois pegar um copo. Mergulhou o copo no barril de vinho, com cuidado para não melar as mãos, e o encheu, para logo depois despejar o líquido roxo na taça, que estava na outra mão. Andou de volta até o local onde estava e esticou o braço, entregando o vinho.

Deimos prontamente aceitou, e bebeu um gole do tão estimado vinho com satisfação.

- Qual sua origem? – O moreno perguntou, sem curiosidade alguma.

E Hermione percebeu.

- Romana. – Mentiu.

Alguns segundos em silêncio se passaram, com Deimos bebendo o vingo em pequenos goles.

- Uma romana, hm? Sabia que a Trácia e a Roma são inimigas?

- Sim, mas sempre achei o povo daqui mais amistoso.

- Oh, sim. – O moreno sorriu maliciosamente. – Você vai confirmar como o povo daqui costuma ser amistoso, hoje. Principalmente eu.

A morena engoliu uma resposta bem nociva, tanto que lhe queimou a garganta.

- Eu não vejo a hora. – Assim, ela desamarrou a ligação que havia entre sua roupa inferior com a superior, logo, suas vestes caíram.

Ela estava nua.

Ah, sim, com o tempo, ela esqueceu o pudor.

Um assobio vindo da boca do moreno, após ver a cena, ecoou pela casa. Ele ergueu a taça de vinho para a mulher, como se a admirasse.

- Incrível.

Tomou o último gole de sua bebida e, satisfeito, deixou a taça vazia no chão.

Hermione lhe lançou um de seus sorrisos ensaiados e colocou as duas mãos no quadril, deixando sua perna esquerda na frente de sua direita.

- Com o tempo, a gente aprende.

- Eu não estava me referindo de como você tirou sua roupa, e sim, o que havia _debaixo_ de sua roupa.

A castanha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como você quer?

Ele ficou algum tempo em silêncio, a avaliando.

- Vire de costas.

E ela prontamente obedeceu.

Ficaram alguns momentos dessa forma, até que Deimos resolveu se pronunciar.

- O que é isso no seu tornozelo?

Hermione voltou-se para frente, se aproximando do homem. Pôs seu pé delicadamente em cima da coxa direita do homem, ainda se mantendo em pé, com o joelho flexionado.

- Você gosta? – Indagou, o olhando sugestivamente.

Deimos olhou para seu tornozelo, logo depois seguindo o caminho da perna, parando um pouco para avaliar o que havia entre as duas pernas da jovem. Desviou seu olhar para os orbes avelãs da moça e sorriu sensualmente.

- Muito.

* * *

- Qual é o seu nome?

A pergunta de Deimos paira no ar. Ele, com apenas ma calça de algodão, com o peito nu, estava sentado no chão, com uma perna vindo de encontro ao corpo. Um de seus braços buscava apoio no assento da cadeira, e o outro, descansava em cima de seu colo. O cabelo tão negro como a noite que ele possuía estava mais bagunçado que o normal, e seus olhos esmeraldas se encontravam brilhando em satisfação.

- Qual você quer saber? – A Morena respondeu com outra pergunta enquanto colocava sua blusa. – Há tantos. Diana, Varine, Ligli, Helena, Melina...

- Eu quero saber o _seu_ nome. – Ele respondeu, friamente.

A castanha suspirou profundamente.

- Hermione.

- Hermione de que?

- Apenas Hermione. – Ela se agachou, e começou a colocar seu calçado.

- Hermione... – Ele repetiu o nome da moça vagarosamente. – Quantos anos você tem?

- Quantos anos você quer que eu tenha? – Ela respondeu, se erguendo novamente.

Como resposta, Deimos ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você ainda não me respondeu sobre a cicatriz no seu tornozelo. – Ele disse, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Se não respondi, é porque você não deve saber. – Ela rebateu, o olhando nos olhos seriamente. – E você, qual seu nome?

Deimos olhou no fundo daqueles orbes castanhos, e riu. Riu como não fazia há anos.

- Deimos. Mas pode me chamar de Harry.

O choque domou o olhar de Hermione.

- Deimos? – Ela repetiu, para ter certeza.

- Sim, Deimos. Mas como já disse, me chame de Harry. – Ele falou, olhando com certo ódio para a garota a sua frente. Simplesmente detestava ter que repetir as coisas.

Hermione suspirou profundamente. Então, não é a toa que ele emana uma energia tão... assustadora. É por isso que toda vez que ela se sentia intimidada, ou com medo na frente daquele homem – o que não foram poucas – via ele gostar.

_Ele era o pânico._

- Tudo bem... – Ela falou, hesitante. -... Harry.

Deimos, agora Harry, sorriu malignamente.

- Não precisa sentir medo, querida. Não te fiz nenhum mal. – Falou. Mas vendo que o olhar da mulher a sua frente não mudou, ele prosseguiu. – Ainda.

Hermione, pela segunda vez no dia, sentiu pavor daquele homem. E o velho frio na espinha a fez sentir calafrios.

- Meu dinheiro. – Ela apontou a mão para ele, desconcertada.

- Oh, certo. – Harry, que estava com o dinheiro na mão que descansava em seu colo, se levantou e o entregou.

Hermione, mesmo desconfiada, se aproximou e tomou-lhe o dinheiro, depois enfiou em qualquer lugar entre sua roupa.

Harry se aproximou rapidamente da jovem e segurou firmemente seu queixo. Vendo o olhar surpreso da mulher, imediatamente a beijou. Logo, seus lábios a obrigaram a abrir passagem, logo, sua língua procurava a dela com urgência , violência.

Porém, não com paixão.

Hermione tentou o afastar com todas as forças ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Ela não queria fazer isso de novo. Seria se torturar. Mas, infelizmente, ela não conseguia se soltar. As mãos daquele homem a tocavam da mesma forma que minutos atrás. O beijo daquele homem lhe dava a sensação de _gostar_. Nunca em sua existência mortal sentiu um beijo que _gostou._ E imediatamente, sentiu medo. Sentiu pânico.

Harry, antes Deimos, parou o beijo e a olhou nos olhos. Ele viu que ela estava arfante, com os cabelos encaracolados totalmente assanhados, com alguns fios mais rebeldes pelo rosto. Ela estava vermelha de fúria e de medo, seu corpo frágil tremia. Então ele riu friamente.

A morena, aproveitando que ele a parou de beijar – porém ainda, infelizmente, a estar segurando – propôs um acordo.

- Eu faço. Entretanto, você vai ter que me pagar mais.

Harry a olhou fixamente. Será que ela precisava de tanto dinheiro assim? Mas, não ligou. Ela aceitou de qualquer forma. Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Dessa vez, ela o beijou.

E Hermione, assim, arranjou uma bela desculpa para desfrutar do delicioso pânico que ele a fazia sentir.

* * *

N/A: Uhuuuuuuu \o/ Mais um capítulo aí para vocês. Eu pessoalmente gostei dele, e achei um tanto interessante o modo como eles se conheceram. Porém, eu imaginava outra coisa. Sei lá, alguma coisa 'clássica', mas, eu fui escrevendo... e escrevendo... Quando dei por mim, já tinha saído isso. Muita gente pode não gostar das insinuações que há no capítulo, mas, isso é uma fic onde o amor é algo totalmente proibido XD.

N/A: Sabe, andei pensando muito... Esta fic não irá mais ter quinze capítulos como disse que iria ter. Vai ter agora, no máximo, cinco. É, é, porque além de eu ter três fics para continuar, se eu fizesse essa estória de quinze capítulos, não ia ter aquele ar de mistério e sofrimento como quero que essa fic tenha. Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima.

Respota aos reviews:

**H.R.S – **Fiz você gostar de UA? Sério? Ahaha, que bom meu! Realmente, estou feliz também por você ter gostado do tipo de estória. Por incrível que pareça, estou dividida entre o 'Dark' e o 'Drama'. Não sei em qual essa se encaixa melhor. Mas obrigada, mesmo assim. Realmente, é horrível quando alguém escreve sem saber sobre os fatos. xD Até o próximo.

**Iodes Malfoy – **Wow garota xD É é, o Deimos é o Harry. XDDDDDDD Surpresa? Bom, eu acho que não. Tava muito nac ara já -- Eu tentei trabalhar bem isso mas nção consegui. Saiu essa porcaria.. Mas bem, poderia ter saído pior HAUHSUHASHSAHUASHUAS Bom, a Hermione ta sofrendo sim, mas quanto ao sofrer 'Muito' não sei dizer. Acho que se ela sofrer mais, vai ser por causa do Deimos/Harry. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Lílian Granger Potter – **Eu te conheço da F&B e daqui mesmo '-'; Hello, autora de _Vira-Tempo. _Sabe? Que você vive/vivia mandando criticas construtivas e tals... a derrota em comédias. XD. NHAA! Consegui te surpreender! Isso foi muito gratificante. Sim, estou sendo cruel com a Hermione e tem que ser mesmo. EU adoro fazer meus personagens sofrerem. o.o  
Te a próxima.

**_Mili Black_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meu Querido Pânico**

_Por Mili Black_

Um fruto que originou-se na suavidade e na violência. Mas, claro, Hefesto não iria deixar barato. Um destino pior que a morte esperava aquela criança. Essa criança sobreviveu e, agora, quer sentir o medo nas pessoas. Uma Deusa que foi submetida a mortalidade graças ao seu ódio, graças a sua impureza, logo aquela que deveria representar a castidade. Um preço alto pagou, e agora virou um híbrido. O único híbrido que caminhou no limbo, terra e inferno.

* * *

**Direitos autoriais da música usada nesse capítulo, Dália Negra, totalmente reservados, pertencentes à Paulo Ricardo.**

* * *

**#3 - **Dália Negra

* * *

Ele a envolveu num abraço, que, para a vista de alguns, era terno. Mas o que acontecia entre ela e ela ali era pura obsessão. Pura luxúria. Ela se encolheu de forma circular, abraçando seus próprios joelhos, deitada ao lado de Harry. O lençol de seda apenas cobria seu quadril para baixo, e ela tinha que cobrir seus seios. Não sabia o porque, arrependida não estava.

Sentiu um hálito frio em sua nuca, e braços fortes a abraçaram, levando-a mais para perto do moreno.

Ah, descobriu o porquê...

Harry encaixou sua perna direita entre as pernas de Hermione, de uma forma um tanto casta. Ele acariciou seu braço nu, e a neblina da noite de misturou com a respiração dele. Estava frio, e quis a esquentar. Mas percebeu que apenas causou mais frio á ela...

Deu uma risada irônica, abafada, e viu que ela se arrepiou.

- O que você sente?

Silêncio...

- Eu sinto frio. – A voz dela saiu rouca.

- Você gosta de sentir frio? – Ele indagou, a desafiando.

- Ahn... Se eu disse que gosto, eu já posso ir embora? – Hermione piscou com força, entreabrindo a boca. Não queria mais ficar ali...

A expressão do moreno mudou de desafiadora para irônica novamente. Apenas ela conseguia fazer isso com ele.

- Não.

_Ela era a rainha da noite, sua corte, seus servos eunucos  
Ela era a eleita dos deuses, e das deusas da devassidão  
Enquanto espero  
Enquanto ela quer  
Meus olhos comem essa mulher _

Os músculos de seu corpo relaxaram mais ainda, enquanto os dela ficaram mais rígidos.

A castanha não era uma sádica, até onde sabia. Sabe que, se ficar mais tempo, vai ficar por uma forte tensão emocional e física. Não queria isso para ela, não novamente.

- E por que? – Perguntou, temerosa.

- Porque eu gosto do impacto que tenho sobre você. – Ele sorriu. Mas não se sabe se foi um sorriso doce ou frio. – Eu gosto do seu medo.

- Você gosta de fazer sentir medo? – Ela não estava mais tão temerosa assim. Um tom desafiante assumiu.

- Preciso responder?- Então, ele a soltou de um modo brusco e se levantou da cama, totalmente despido.

Hermione não resistiu e olhou seu corpo nu. Já o conhecia perfeitamente, mas sempre é bom dá outra olhada antes de sumir da vida dele para sempre.

Harry, que estava de costas, sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Não sabia que gostava tanto.

Hermione, desajeitada, sorriu.

- E não era pra gostar?

- Isso depende de se eu gostei do seu serviço, ou não. – Ele se virou, se cobrindo do quadril para baixo com o lençol que cobria a morena. Ela suspirou ao contato do tecido ao seu corpo, logo a deixando totalmente arrepiada, pelo frio... e por outra coisa.

- E você gostou? - Ela se mexeu na cama, ficando de bruços, apoiando seu rosto em suas duas mãos, com suas pernas balançando no ar.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Ele sorriu e Hermione perdeu a pose. – Bom, seria da sua conta de você me dissesse o que é esse pentágono invertido no seu tornozelo.

Hermione sorriu friamente.

- Isso não é da sua conta - Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Bom, seria da sua conta se você me dissesse se gostou do meu serviço ou não.

Harry piscou.

- Você sabe jogar. – Após dizer isso, ele pegou uma trouxa no chão e jogou em Hermione. – Suas roupas.

- Isso responde minha pergunta. – Ela falou, neutra, se levantando da cama com as roupas na mão.

- Isso não é uma resposta. – Ele passou a mão charmosamente pelo seu cabelo negro. – É uma pergunta.

_Sua boca vermelha escondida uma língua com mil intenções  
Num rostinho perfeito de anjo  
Provocando incuráveis paixões_

Hermione piscou, confusa. Até que finalmente entendeu...

Harry realmente queria eu ela ficasse. Queria que ela ficasse em sue poder até que seu desejo acabasse, até sua obsessão ficasse satisfeita. Ou até ela não existir mais.

Então ele deu um sorriso sincero. O primeiro sorriso realmente sincero de toda a sua vida. Um sorriso que não foi por conveniência, por agrado, por respeito, por submissão, por sarcasmo.

Um sorriso que ele quis dar. Um simples sorriso.

- Você quer realmente ir embora?

_Ela era a rainha na cama generosa nascente do amor  
Quase rouca a rainha me chama obediente soldado, eu vou _

Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar de forma extraordinária. Era um sentimento que não poderia ser definido. Sentiu uma terrível vontade de chorar. Mas, ela soube disfarçar muito bem.

Mantendo sua pose fria, ela pôs sua roupa rapidamente, sob o olhar penetrante de seu 'amante'. Após terminar de dar amarrar a faixa, olhou para o lado e viu em cima da mesinha, o seu pagamento. Caminhou calmamente até ele e o pegou.

E o brilho intenso que havia invadido o olhar de Harry pela primeira vez na vida foi substituído pelo olhar sem emoção. O antigo olhar que habitava seus olhos verdes.

- Você é o pânico, Harry. Deimos é o pânico. Sei quem você é, e garanto que você também sabe quem eu sou. Não tente enganar nem a você mesmo, nem a mim. Somos os banidos do mundo dos Deuses. – Ela, que até então estava falando de costas para o rapaz, suspirou pesadamente e se virou, com lágrimas teimando em cair de seus olhos. – Eu vim para cá porque vivi a perdição junto a Hades, e sei que ele vigia cada passo meu. Eu vim para cá, **Deimos,** pela minha liberdade. Porque eu pequei.

Harry olhou no fundo daqueles orbes castanhos e continuou com sua expressão neutra, porém, o seu olhar era de compreensão. Era de esclarecimento. Era de sofrimento.

- Você paga pelo pecado de seus pais. Você ainda tem chances de se reerguer. Lute, Deimos.

Hermione então, jogou a sacola de ouro em direção ao rapaz, que, até então, sua face estava avermelhada. Avermelhada de raiva e tristeza.

- Foram horas. Mas essas horas me ensinaram uma lição, e garanto que você a aprendeu também. – Ela deu um sorriso forçado. – Você tem o poder. E eu não mais...

Ela deu as costas e abriu a porta da cabana, e andou. Antes de dar o passo final até estar complestamente fora da casa e daquele que mexeu tanto com si, uma lágrima marcou seu rosto. Então, ela sussurrou:

- Caso veja meu pai quando voltar, diga que eu estou bem... E que eu estou feliz. – Ela suspirou profundamente, tentando controlar as lágrimas que ainda viriam. – Adeus, Deimos.

Harry ficou pensativo diante das palavras proferidas da mulher.

Um silêncio profundo se estendeu, e um vazio se aconchegou na casa, no momento, e em si.

- Será que ainda vamos nos ver? – Ele sussurrou, baixo.

Mas no momento isso não era importante. O que eles viveram, apesar de horas, foi o importante, e isso valeria por uma vida. Ele iria batalhar para ir onde tem o direito, mas nunca esteve, ele iria orgulhar seu pai, iria orgulhar sua eterna amante e iria orgulhar sua mãe, que com certeza vai estar lá.

- Adeus, Ártemis.

_Ela era a rainha vadia, indefesa era como uma flor  
Atendendo a um cliente outro dia  
Nunca mais nossa dália voltou_

* * *

**N/A: **É isso aí pessoal, nossa fanfiction acabou! Nossa, eu realmente gostei MUITO de escrevê-la, vocês não fazem idéia do quanto 'o' Obrigada à todos os comentários, foram importantíssimos para mim. Devo falar que vários finais foram considerados, por isso que demorei tanto para fazer o capítulo final. Pensei em completar quatro capítulos de estória, mais prólogo e mais um epílogo, mas não seria tão legal assim.

**N/A2: **Eu acho que a maioria de vocês sabem sobre a estória da deusa Ártemis, e sabe qual foi a partir do momento em que eu comecei a inventar. Deimos não foi um personagem inventado, se vocês procurarem, vão achar toda uma estória sobre ele e sua 'família', e não saber qual foi o momento que eu comecei a inventar.

**N/A3: **Espero que tenham gostado, sério. Beijos e até a próxima fic, OU, se quiserem, leiam 'Vira-Tempo' Um comédia um tanto escrota, mas vocês podem relevar isso .

_OBS: _Talvez, eu disse TALVEZ eu faça uma continuação. Vou pensar seriamente no assunto.

Resposta aos Reviews

**Lílian Granger Potter – **AAHHH!! NÃO ME MATE!! É tudo o que eu peço X. Até a próxima, flor. Obrigada por tudo.

**NAJ – **Olha ai, acabou a fanfic. Gostou?? Espero que siim, sério, eu volto a dizer que adorei fazê-la. Esse final ficou bom para você? Também espero que siim xD Beijos e até a próxima fanfic. Obrigada.

**H.R.S – **Espero também realmente que você tenha gostado do final. Beijos e obrigada por ter a paciência de ler essa fanfic.

**Luciana – **Uma novata por aqui!! Ah, que pena, você chegou exatamente no final da fic. Mas não se preocupe, adorei MUITO sua participação. Beijos e até a próxima.

**LEIAM OUTRAS FANFICS MINHAS:  
**Todas as citadas de HP - H/H

**Filho Das Sombras - OneShot  
****Atração Física - OneShot  
****Vira-Tempo – Em Progresso  
****Marcada Pelo Ódio – Em Progresso**

**Vão lá no meu perfil que vocês vão as encontrar, entre outras.**

Beijos

_**Mili Black**_


End file.
